clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
DystopicSlayer
Alicia Angellotti's element is Darmstadtium. Her chumhandle is dystopicSlayer, and she types in #900000. __TOC__ Appearance DS tends to wear dark red and black. She hardly takes care of her own appearances and thus has very messy dark auburn hair. It's normally wavy but since she doesn't take good care of it, it ends up messy and knotted. Her clothes are often too big and rumpled. Her eyes are brown of the reddish variety. She is of below average to average height (Around 5'3'') and is fairly skinny. Her skin is very pale. She has the ability to be pretty (but normally just looks fairly average).'' Interests/Personality You are Alica Angellotti. Once upon a time, you had a variety of interests including watching scary movies that you could never get through because your own sick fascination with pain and murder scared you. You subjected yourself to those movies anyways because addiction is a powerful thing. The pain of others, albeit fictional, gave you a high like no other. Once upon a time, your interests also included painting in a singular color because red, for the longest time, was the only color you could see. Once upon a time, you thought you had an individualistic personality, a sane one. You thought that liking apple flavor hard candy made you like the average girl, with her quirks and eccentricities. You thought that your hobby of sewing dolls and dresses for your dolls made you normal. You thought that if you kept a smile on your face, you would be considered sane. The truth is, now, you have no interests of your own but to explore the game of SBURB and to find its secrets. You thirst for a role, a goal, a destination, but you are lost. Now, you believe you can watch through any of your frightening movies and make it out without even a flinch because you have seen worse. A dream of Prospit, you have woken during the eclipse more than once and caught glimpses of the deaths of others by your hands. Now, you believe you are destined to be a murder because in the past you killed. You killed at an age where most children were learning how to read and write and multiply. The culmination of years of guilt that resulted from the death of your elder sister, Nerina, made you attempt to become her to replace her. Even now, you blame yourself for shoving her into the way of a speeding car despite it being a rash and childish decision, an accident. The accident made you believe that you were born a killer. You honestly believe that you are the game's own destined executioner, fated to murder those who do not deserve to survive, destined to die at the hands of those who do. Modus Apples to Apples Modus: It presents you with an adjective and you have to tell it a word that you think best suits it. If it likes it, it gives you the item you want, if it doesn't, it will forcibly eject everything except what you want. Strife Ever since you were little, you had training in gymnastics, dance, and martial arts. Although you have the build of an average fifteen year old, you are faster than most, being on both the track team. Even though you are of below average height, you can make up for it with sheer agility alone. Your reflexes are quick and you can hold your own against any untrained man. However, you are fairly useless without your weapon which belongs to the specibus of scissorsKind. Scissorskind extends your short range and are generally weapons alchemized to be ultra light and fast. When you fight, you use pure instinct and reflex and as such can be simultaneously very predictable and unpredictable at the same time. Relationships You belong to a regular American family of Italian descent. Mother and Father: Ever since the death of your sister, they've spoiled you beyond belief in fears of losing another child. You believe that they do not know that you caused the death of your sister when they know all to well but forgave you for it. Your Mother is typically at home and likes to work out at the gym with her lady friends and as such tends to neglect you somewhat. Your father is often away at work and both lavish you with gifts in order to show their love. You don't see any of them very often and instead of sort of live by yourself in your room. Nerina: Your elder sister. After a petty argument, you shoved her into the street and a car speeding around the corner hit her and the impact killed her soon after. You always believed that she was the better sibling, popular, far more talented (whereas you always had to work to be as good as she was), and certainly the one that should have lived. You've always been jealous of her and that jealousy causes you guilt also as you see it as one of the prime reasons why you shoved her into a street that can be busy. DB - Best friends BH - NOT friends. But DS insists. Backlogs Pre-Medium 1 Pre-Medium 2 Pre-Medium 3 Land of Ash and Lightning 1/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 2/11 Land of Ash And Lightning 3/11 Prospit Moon 7 1/? Land of Ash and Lightning 4/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 5/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 6/11 Prospit Moon 7 2/? Prospit 1/? Land of Ash and Lightning 7/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 8/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 9/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 10/11 Land of Ash and Lightning 11/11 Land of Weight and Shadow 1/? Category:Trolls Category:session 7 Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Mistresses